


quiet company (hold your secrets close)

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [98]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Humiliation, Internal Monologue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale rather enjoys how rude gabriel can be
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 27





	quiet company (hold your secrets close)

it's shameful, really, how caught up in his fantasies he allows himself to be.

heavenly meetings aren't exactly at the top list of potentially erotic scenarios for the average person. generally speaking, even most angels find them grating at best, intolerable at worst. though they'd never dare admit it.

but for aziraphale - well, it's a little _embarrassing,_ when he thinks too hard and too long about what he truly wants. dull, slow-paced, and excruciatingly monotone as they are, it's awfully easy to slip off into delightful pockets of imagination. going wherever his whimsy takes him, which is quite often less than celibate.

you see, while gabriel most definitely is annoying - annoying, and rude, and unbearably insensitive - aziraphale likes it. aziraphale _enjoys_ every backhanded compliment, or weak lip of insincere praise. he's condescending, always finding some part of aziraphale's work to criticize, treating him rather like a hopeless child - too ditzy to do anything without supervision.

his eyes glint with a certain shade that practically screams bloated confidence, an ego nearly as sizeable as how aziraphale considers his cock must be. of course, he's seen him sporting it during office hours, some sort of matter of pride, perhaps. the bulge is perfectly suited to gabriel - oversized and overcompensating. but it's still enticing. aziraphale rather likes to dwell on what it might be like to be speared open by that cock, stretched and stretched without refrain.

gabriel's saying something in the present, but aziraphale doesn't hear him. he's too busy picturing it; himself, held over gabriel's desk, _disciplined_ as any unruly employee ought to be.

_"so wet," gabriel says, trailing his fingers up the curved path of aziraphale's thigh. "can't believe you get off on this. tossed around, roughed up like i'm paying you to take it."_

_aziraphale moans for him. glancing back over his shoulder, he can make out gabriel fiddling with his trousers, blurred by foggy vision. the room is spinning, he's lighter than he's ever been, yet still somehow sinking into the ground. and it's so nice, so disorientating. he wants to be lost like this forever._

"about your latest report, aziraphale," gabriel cracks his haze with jagged edges, dragging aziraphale back to reality. "your efforts with the antichrist are impeccably well-intentioned, of course. but it seems you've been stressing your miracle usage to the very limit. care to tell  
me why?"

aziraphale's throat goes dry. truth be told, he doesn't really have a reason. he's a tad bit frivolous, sure, but where's the harm in that?

(besides, gabriel ought to show him a fiercer reprimand if he really wants to shift aziraphale's convictions.)

dear lord, he can see it so clearly. _the rod is cold against his ass, made of firm, unforgiving metal. gabriel taps it against his backside once, twice, in solemn warning._

_"my darling, how useless you make yourself out to be on the field." he says, drawing another shrill noise from aziraphale's throat. "it's no wonder i have to use you for other purposes."_

oh god, aziraphale is twitching from the imagery, throbbing between his clenched thighs. gabriel hasn't stopped staring at him, glaring like he's a second away from backhanding him across the face. _please,_ he might say, were he any more crass. _ouch!_ he might say, though he only wants more.

"you'll take care to be restrained from your miracle usage from now on, yes?" gabriel says. aziraphale flashes hot all over, red in his cheeks, at how gabriel seems to make the decision for him. _please, tell me what to do, show me when i'm wrong, humiliate me like the little bitch i am._

but gabriel does none of these things. instead, he simply smiles. straight-laced, and unaware of aziraphale's indiscretions.

it ought to stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
